codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Turn 12.59
Turn 12.59 is the sixth picture drama of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. This takes place shortly after episode 12. Summary Empress Tianzi hosts a pajama party together with Kaguya, C.C., Rakshata, Chiba and Xianglin. Tianzi then asks what they should do at their pajama party with Rakshata replying that they should talk about love. However, it appears that Tianzi is still too young and sheltered to understand what they mean. So, Kaguya describes it to her where they talk about the people they like. With that in her mind now, Tianzi decides to ask everyone who they like. Kaguya responds first with Zero, but then Rakshata mentions that its good that the six guys from the Black Knights (Ohgi, Minami, Tamaki, Diethard, Sugiyama and Asahina) aren't here. C.C. comments that they all act like kids. Since mentioning the six of them, they start to talk about the each of them. Chiba comments that Ohgi is a nice guy, but just a nice guy. C.C. comments on Tamaki, calling him crude. Rakshata comments on Minami, calling him a lolicon. Chiba comments on Diethard, calling him a tricky, sly person as well as Sugiyama, who is described as a skirt chaser. Xianglin asks about Asahina and then Kaguya questions if she liked him, she would help. But, Xianglin refutes stating that she liked someone else. C.C. starts to discuss about Asahina but is interrupted by Chiba stating she doesn't want anyone to spread bad rumors about her comrades. C.C. then decides to change the subject to Tohdoh where Chiba starts to feel shy. Chiba states that her feelings for Tohdoh were only rumor, but Kaguya states that the only person in the Black Knights who didn't know were Tohdoh himself. Then, all of the girls start to tease Chiba about it before Tianzi mentions that she should value him and everyone starts to laugh. After that everyone starts talking about how insightful the women are and how they can teach each other. Rakshata tells Tianzi that she hopes Tianzi doesn't get caught by some weirdo. Tianzi says the forbidden city "has the walls of a battleship". Then Rakshata says, "No, no, I'm talking about the dork you end up liking." Rakshata asks if she can tell her something and Tianzi moves closer to hear what she has to say and she has a surprised reaction. Xianglin tells Rakshata to make sure what she is telling to Tianzi is appropriate and then Xingke announces he has arrived in order to tell Tianzi something important. He walks in and Tianzi explains to him that they are having a pajama party and are talking about love. She also mentions that she learned a lot from the girls and wants to tell him something too. After hearing what she said, he tells her that was a complete lie. Tianzi was confused as Xingke unsheathed his sword. Xianglin tried to stop him, but Xingke ordered her to step aside for he plans to kill those who dared to corrupt his Empress's mind. Kaguya quickly led Tianzi out as Xingke attacked the remaining females, with Xianglin trying to restrain him. Rakshata makes one final comment, "Oh my, that's the dork himself." Gallery Picture_Drama_12.59_-1.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-2.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-3.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-4.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-5.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-6.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-7.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-8.png Picture_Drama_12.59_-9.png Category:Picture Drama